


5 Times Sonny and Rafael Share Big News + 1 Time They Don't Have To

by UnitedKatesofAmerica



Series: First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes... [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Exes, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr, Parent Rafael Barba, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKatesofAmerica/pseuds/UnitedKatesofAmerica
Summary: "You've been like this for days, mi amor, since we decided to tell your family tonight," Rafael murmured, "if you're not ready, we don't have to tell them. You're hardly showing.""Might as well get it over with right? We've got a list of people to get through," Sonny shook his head once, his pale, long fingers wrapped around Rafael's to lift up to his lips as he pressed a kiss to his husband's knuckles. "Anyway, s'not like they can kick me out this time. They've come a long way since we got married."





	5 Times Sonny and Rafael Share Big News + 1 Time They Don't Have To

**Author's Note:**

> So I may be getting ahead of myself LMAO but I think this is probably becoming one of my favorite things to write???? I hope y'all are enjoying it to????
> 
> Lots more coming y'alls way hopefully, the ideas are plentiful as long as the energy is there to match.
> 
> Anyway shoutout to @soul_writerr for her continued screaming about mpreg Barisi and being my beta reader.
> 
> A HUGE shoutout to @icedcoffeebro for translating the whole conversation between Lucía and Rafael.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @unitedkatesofamerica or on twitter @inkateswetrust

 

**1\. The Carisi Family (Sonny's POV)**

* * *

  

Sunday dinners at the Carisi household were always an affair in and of itself.

All of the children, and their children if they had any, would pack up into their respective cars and converge on Staten Island once a week to attend Sunday Mass and share a meal together under one roof. 

It only made sense that Sonny and Rafael would announce their new addition to the family at such a time at this, if only to keep the peace between family members so that no one felt like they'd been left out of the big announcement. 

The Carisi sisters could be terrifying if and when they wanted to be. 

Sonny hadn't dreaded a family dinner so much since he'd came out to his family years ago.

Bella, Gina, and Theresa had all supported him eagerly, which he'd always be eternally grateful for. 

It wasn't his sisters he was worried about this time. Unsurprisingly. 

The couple had decided it best to take Sonny's car if only to give themselves an out if they needed to leave on short notice, rather than having to wait around awkwardly for an Uber or a cab to take them back into the city. 

As they sat in the parked car outside the perfectly manicured suburban home, Sonny couldn't help but imagine every worst case scenario. 

Screaming matches, disappointed looks, _disownment._

His stomach flipped at the thought. 

"Sonny..?" Rafael broke his husband out of his trance with one hand placed gently on his thigh. 

Sonny blinked and turned towards Rafael. "Did I space out again..? Sorry, Raf, didn't mean to." 

"You've been like this for days, mi amor, since we decided to tell your family tonight," Rafael murmured, "if you're not ready, we don't have to tell them. You're hardly showing." 

"Might as well get it over with right? We've got a list of people to get through," Sonny shook his head once, his pale, long fingers wrapped around Rafael's to lift up to his lips as he pressed a kiss to his husband's knuckles. "Anyway, s'not like they can kick me out this time. They've come a long way since we got married."

Rafael looked like he didn't appreciate the reminder of what had transpired over a decade ago, but let it drop as he unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car, walking around to hold open Sonny's door for him. "They'll be wondering where we are." 

"Yeah..." Steeling himself, Sonny stepped out alongside his husband after grabbing the tray of dessert he'd made and nodded, taking Rafael's free hand in his. "This is it." 

*****

"Pregnant?! What do you mean--" 

"--how far along are you?"

"Have you found out the gender--" 

"--when's the due date?" 

"Were you even _trying_ \--" 

Sonny blanched as he watched the uproar around the table, thankful they'd at least waited until after dinner was finished to share the good news as he and Rafael answered each of the sister's questions in turn. 

Theresa looked pleased, but not surprised, with the announcement, having reached beside her to take Rafael's hand in hers and squeezed it before she did the same to her little brother. 

Bella and Tommy seemed to be in the same boat. 

Gina was  _not._ She was agitated, hands moving faster than anyone could really keep up with as she balked and screeched at the idea of her baby brother finding a husband _and_ having a child before her. 

 _She'd come around in the long run._ Sonny was almost certain. 

Still, none of these reactions were the ones he was currently fixated on as he stared straight across the table where Tessa and Dom Sr. sat silently. 

"Ma? Dad?" Sonny whispered, almost drowned out beneath the squabbling sisters. "You gonna say anything?" 

Tessa opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Dom Sr. stood abruptly from his chair and stalked towards the kitchen, out of sight of the rest of the family. 

Rafael took one look at his husband and excused himself, making a beeline for the kitchen as well. 

Sonny's lower lip trembled as he fought back the wave of emotions, cursing not for the first time the heightened hormones on top of his already emotional reactions. "...Ma?"

"Why don't we go and talk in the living room," Tessa said softly, coming around the table to pull Sonny up and lead him to the sofa where they could sit and talk. 

"Are you upset?" Sonny couldn't stop the words as they tumbled out, curled into his mothers lap as best he could liked he'd done so many times before in his childhood. "I thought, I thought since we were married--" 

Tessa shushed him quietly, her hand working through the waves of Sonny's hair as she pressed a kiss to his temple. "I could never be mad at you, Sunshine...I just can't believe my baby boy is having a baby of his own! I remember your first steps, your first words....it seems like yesterday."

"But Dad, he's upset," Sonny mumbled, furiously wiping at the corners of his eyes to stop the flow of tears that threatened to spill.

"Well, honey, your father's a bit more...old fashioned," Tessa murmured. "He struggled a lot when you first came out, but he's really made progress."

"Just not this much," Sonny finished lamely, limbs unfurled to sit straight to get a better look at his mother. "I'm not going to be ashamed of this baby, Ma. Not to Dad, not to anybody. I've _never_ been this happy." 

Tessa tutted and pulled her son into a strong embrace, eyes trained on the doorway to the kitchen. "I know, baby, I can see it...your Dad will too, okay? Just...just give him some time. He'll come around, I promise."

Sonny didn't exactly believe her, but he nodded anyway, his fingers clutched around his mother's shoulders as he slowly but steadily calmed his breathing. "Love you, Mama." 

"I love you too, my Sunshine," Tessa cooed, waiting until her son broke the hug to turn and grab something tucked away beside the sofa to present it to Sonny. "I had a feeling...when you texted everyone asking if we'd all be here for dinner...so I dug this out of my closet." 

"Do I get to have that parental sixth sense when the baby's born," Sonny joked, his next breath caught in his throat when he looked down at the tiny white and gold rosary. "That's--" 

Tessa nodded and passed the clear box over. "The rosary your Nonna gave you when you were born. It's been in the family for generations, and she always wanted me to give it to you when you started a family."

Sonny choked up, gingerly tracing over the box with one finger. "Raf and I haven't talked about...about raising the baby in the church yet..."

"That's okay," Tessa promised. "You'll get around to it in time...it's early yet, baby boy."

"Yeah, I think he'd--" the sound of a door being opened and slammed shut from the kitchen had everyone clambering from the spots throughout the house to squeeze into the tight entryway. 

Rafael looked at the everyone with a tight frown, guilt and an undercurrent of anger souring his face. "I apologize--" 

"No, no, what happened?" Sonny asked, moving further into the kitchen to Rafael's side, head ducked to keep the conversation as private as possible with four (admittedly nosy) women hovering nearby. "Are you okay?" 

"Your father and I were having a...heated debate and he no longer wished to entertain me so," Rafael motioned towards the garage door but reached out for Sonny when the man turned towards it. "Sonny--" 

Sonny shook his head. "No, Raf, he doesn't get to talk to you that way--he doesn't get to _act_ this way anymore," he spat, shoulders shaking with the thrum of anger and lingering sadness.

"Dominick," Tessa said, stepping between the garage door and her son. "You need to let him cool off...the stress isn't good for you or the baby either, remember?" 

He stopped, considered the situation and more importantly, the welfare of their baby, and then deflated with his mother's words. 

"I'll talk to him some more once he's calmed down, okay?" Tessa promised, looking over Sonny's shoulder to Rafael who stepped forward to wrap an arm around his husband. "It's getting late...you two should head back to the city before you're too tired to drive. I'll keep you updated." 

"....okay," Sonny sagged into Rafael's side, one hand rested on the flat of his stomach as they quickly said their goodbye's to everyone minus Dom. Sr. and made their way out the front door and towards the car.

*****

It wasn't until both doors were closed and the engine started that Sonny finally let the first of his tears fall. "Well...that went great." 

"It's okay, cariño..." Rafael rubbed small circles into Sonny's back comfortingly for a few moments before he spoke up again. "Just think, we're telling Mami next...that'll go over well like a lawyer in an operating room." 

"Maybe she'll surprise us," Sonny chuckled and leant into his husband's side. "You've always joked that I was in the wrong profession." 

"That I have..." Rafael hummed and planted a kiss to Sonny's brow. "Now...there's a warm bed and tub of salted caramel ice cream at home with our names on it." 

 

**2\. Lucía Barba (Rafael's POV)**

* * *

 

After getting home from the Carisi weekly dinner Sunday, Sonny had locked himself in their bedroom for the rest of the evening, holed up in bed with his pint of ice cream as he wallowed. 

Rafael had gone so far as to offer to catch up on the trashy reality series his husband so dearly loved and openly balked when Sonny shot down the idea. 

Fortunately for him, and his back, Sonny had appeared in his home office where he'd taken up refuge on the leather sofa with a case file a few hours later looking exhausted and anxious and demanded that Rafael came to bed, which he was more than happy to do. 

Together in the quiet of their bed, Rafael held his husband and listened to him talk quietly about the strained relationship he'd had with his father in the beginning, and how no matter what happened between them, that he loved the man and knew in his soul that his father loved him, that he knew Dominick Sr. had his own battles to deal with and it didn't mean that he was a bad father.

Sonny talked and talked and talked until there were no more words to say, the tension in his body long forgotten as Rafael murmured sweet affirmations in his hair until they both fell asleep.

The following days passed relatively easy despite the looming dread of having to do that whole thing over again, only this time in Spanish.   

Safe to say that Rafael did _not_ have high expectations for the conversation after dinner as they sat around the small table tucked into the corner in the kitchen of Lucia's apartment, empty plates piled high in front of each of them.

Rafael had tried to think of the best time to actually tell his mother before they came, and debated it with his husband as to whether or not Sonny should be present for the actual conversation. 

Their current plan was for Rafael to get Lucia for a moment alone to share the news and then have Sonny come in. It would be relatively easy enough for him to pick up on whether or not the news had been well received. 

The only problem was _how_ to get that moment alone.

Thankfully, he had a wonderfully perceptive husband to handle that. 

"Why don't we all go into the living room and chat for a while?" Sonny suggested with a smile. "I know Raf and I haven't gotten much time to come and visit. I'll clean up in here since you cooked, Lucia, and make some tea and coffee. You and Raf should go relax." 

Lucia smiled and patted Sonny's hand as she stood and looked between the two men. "Always so considerate, aren't you, Dominick? I can see why my son keeps you around." 

"He's more than just a pretty face, Mami," Rafael chided playfully, and winked over his shoulder to his husband as he led Lucia through the kitchen and settled next to her on the well worn, but loved, sofa. "But he's right, we haven't had the time to come and see you, and I regret that." 

"Ah, ah, ah, mijo," Lucia tutted and placed and hand on Rafael's knee. "There's no use in getting lost in the past, remember? All that matters is that you and Dominick are here now, and we had a lovely dinner, and now I get to catch up with my favorite son." 

"Only son," Rafael corrected.

"The fact still stands," Lucia threw back with a quickness that Rafael had no doubt in his mind that it was where he got his silver tongue from. "So, Rafi, catch me up. How have you been? Work is okay?" 

"Todo está bueno, Mami," Rafael quieted and considered his next words carefully before he took up Lucia's hand on his knee to hold in both of his. “But there is something I'd like to tell you. Some news that Sonny and I got the other day."

Lucia's face pinched in concern, but she chose to stay quiet and nodded. "Go ahead, mijito, you can tell me." 

Rafael took a deep breath and let the words rush out on the exhale. "Mami...Sonny está embarazado.”

What felt like a short eternity to Rafael but in actuality must have been only a minute, Lucia spoke, her words slow and calculated. “¿Me estás bromeando?”

Rafael shook his head, his heart hammering in his chest faster with each moment that passed. He'd expected the shock that had settled over Lucia's features, but the cool mask of seemingly indifference on his mother's face didn't bode well for the rest of the conversation. “No Mami, lleva 10 semanas. Casi once.”

Lucia peered back through the doorway, whether to check on Sonny's progress in the kitchen or make sure he wasn't eavesdropping, Rafael couldn't tell.

“¿Lo amas?” She asked. 

He had the audacity to look offended at the question. Of course he loved Sonny. “Sí Mami, sí.”

The shift in Lucia's demeanor was immediate, the corners of her lips turned upwards into a dazzling smile even as tears welled in the corners of her eyes. “Si así es...entonces soy feliz de ser su abuela. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que así sería cuando por fin me dieras nietos, pero me alegro que estés en este recorrido con alguien a quien amas.”

"Gracias Mami," Rafael tugged just enough on Lucia's hand until he could pull her into a proper hug, face buried in her shoulder. “Serás la mejor abuela, como mi abuelita lo fue.”

He could feel more than hear the breath Lucia suddenly sucked in at the comment and squeezed her tighter.

“Te amo mijito," Lucia whispered as she pulled back, both hands cupped around the fullness of Rafael's cheek. 

"Te amo, Mami," Rafael returned softly, taking a moment as he cleared his throat before calling out to Sonny. "Everything okay, mi amor? Do you need any help?" 

Sonny shook his head as he appeared through the doorway, a tray of mugs carefully placed on the coffee table in front of the sofa before Lucia was out of her seat and in front of him. "Lucia..?" He asked, risking a glance at his husband over his mother-in-law's shoulder.  

Lucia beat her son to the punch, lifting at the hem of Sonny's shirt to inspect his stomach. "You're too skinny to be at 11 weeks, querido. I have some recipes from Rafi's Abuela that are good for when you're dealing with the morning sickness still. Have you had your first doctor's appointment? I know how to tell the gender of the baby with a sewing needle, a pencil, and a string. My mother was never wrong with any of the pregnancies in the family, we all swear by it-" 

Sonny choked back a startled laugh, breaking eye contact with Rafael to look down at Lucia. "I would love that, Lucia. I think Raf and I can both admit we're a little out of our comfort zone with this, so we'll take all the help we can get." 

 _Small mercies_ , Rafael thought belatedly, happy to take a seat back on the sofa and sip the coffee Sonny had made as he watched his mother dote on his husband, more grateful than he'd ever been to be proved wrong about his own pessimistic outlook for the night. _How did I get so lucky?_

 

**3\. The Squad (Sonny and Rafael's POV)**

* * *

 

"Are you _sure_?" Sonny asked for the hundredth time that morning as they stepped into the elevator of the 16th precinct a week and a half after their dinner with Lucia had been dubbed a success. Thankfully they were alone, leaving them to discuss the finer details of their plan before they stepped out into the bustling bullpen that was home to SVU. "I mean, I know you and Mike haven't always had the...best relationship." 

"Sonny," Rafael said, the bakery box Sonny had insisted on bringing for their announcement perched in one hand as he turned to look up at his husband with an exasperated sigh. "I don't know why you keep on asking me. Of course I'm sure. Mike is your best friend and he's trustworthy enough in my eyes to leave our unborn child to should anything happen to us."

Sonny was momentarily caught off guard by Rafael's trust in him paired with his infamous, infectious smirk. So much so, in fact, that he almost missed what he said next. 

"Besides, Olivia won't let him do anything remotely stupid, so I'm not worried." 

"Hey! Raf," Sonny pouted, "That's not nice. You know Mike is gonna be the best godfather. Not that the Lieu won't make a great godmother too." 

Rafael hummed noncommittally as the numbers on the elevator slowly ticked upwards. "So, remind me of this inane plan you've concocted?" 

With a hand on the steadily growing bump his stomach concealed by his long overcoat, Sonny burst into a rushed explanation. "I figured you could go and tell the Lieu in private, in her office or something, right? Make it look like business. I'll take Mike to the break room and tell him, so they can be the first ones to know and so we can...y'know..ask them and stuff. Then I'm gonna get Mike in on telling the rest of the squad, so don't worry about that part." 

"Ask them and stuff, eloquent," Rafael snarked, but nodded, getting to his tip toes to press a kiss to Sonny's lips before the elevator signaled their arrival with a ding. "You're lucky I love you." 

"I know," Sonny grinned, taking the box from Rafael and exiting the elevator car just in time to run straight into a uniformed officer, the steady arm of his husband wrapping around his waist quickly the only thing that kept him from falling completely over. "Oh, crap, sorry McDaniels!" 

"It's no problem, Detective Carisi, I wasn't watching either," McDaniels nodded and ducked out of sight, Mike standing not five feet away with a lopsided grin on his lips. 

"Just learned how to walk, eh, Carisi?" Mike asked, tipping his head in Rafael's direction as the ADA slipped away from his husband and made a beeline for Olivia's office. 

"Yeah, figured I had to so I could teach you," Sonny quipped, elbowing Mike's side lightly as he greeted Fin and Amanda, holding the pastry box above his head to keep them away from the other squad members. 

Mike snorted and reached above Sonny to pluck the box from his hands. "For me? You shouldn't have!"

"I didn't," Sonny argued, thumb thrown over his shoulder towards the general direction the break room. "Actually, you can help me get them out and plated for everybody..." He lowered his voice just enough for only his friend to hear. "I need to talk to you." 

Mike's eyes filled with confusion, shifted to concern, before they settled on a resolute determination as he nodded and steered Sonny towards the break room's table. It was always something Sonny admired about the man, so willing to lend a hand to those in need. "Yeah, sure, be right back, guys." 

Without so much as a wave from Fin and Rollins, Mike and Sonny ambled over, Sonny's nerves skyrocketing with every step until they were in the semi-privacy of the break room.

"Okay, what's wrong," Mike asked, pastry box forgotten on the table as they both slid into a seat, knees knocking together underneath the table. "Something happen with Barba?" 

"No, Mike, Jesus-I mean, yes, but not-not like that," Sonny said under his breath, glancing around the doorway to make sure no one else seemed to be listening in. "Rafa and I got some news, but you gotta swear, and I _mean_ it, you gotta swear that you're not going to freak out or tell anybody else, not even Alice, until Raf and I are ready." 

Mike rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, sure, okay, not that _that_ doesn't instill confidence in me or anything..." 

Sonny sighed and pinched his nose, counting his breaths before he looked at Mike dead on. "I'm pregnant, Mike." 

Between the hormones and the way Mike busted out into borderline hysterical laughter, Sonny stood, cheeks turned red, and was ready to march from the break room before a hand caught his wrist. 

"Wait, wait, wait," Mike gasped, standing from his chair to meet Sonny eye to eye. "....are you serious?"

"No, Mike, I just decided to fuck with you and everyone else in my life," Sonny snapped, coat shoved to the side to show off the tightness of his button down over his lower stomach. "I'm like 12 weeks along by now." 

"Oh my god," Mike openly gaped for a long moment before he released his grip on Sonny's hand only to pull him into a crushing hug. "Sonny! Shit, I'm sorry, I really thought you were joking but...pregnant!" 

Sonny hugged his friend back even as he pinched his side. "Not so loud, for Christ's sake, Mike." 

Mike apologized again, the sniffling sound over Sonny's shoulder causing the Staten Islander's eyes to burn with unshed tears in response. "I'm so happy for you, dude, seriously...this kid is gonna be so spoiled!" 

"I hope so, if you're going to be the godfather," Sonny managed around his own tears, smiling as Mike pulled back just enough to get a better look at his friend. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about...if you want to be it's godfather." 

If Sonny thought Mike had been excited before, then he was ecstatic with the way he whooped and hollered around the small table, cementing the idea that Sonny had chosen right by asking Mike. 

"I'm gonna be a father! Oh, yeah, do you hear that," Mike said, crouched down to level his eyes with Sonny's stomach. "Do you hear that? I'm your Uncle Mike."

Sonny laughed and playfully pushed Mike's head away from his belly. "Okay, weirdo, quit it before we get in trouble."

"Liv couldn't be mad at this!" Mike argued, poking at Sonny's stomach. "This is so _cool_."  

As he started to excitedly fill Mike in on all the details, he could only hope that Rafael was having the same luck with Olivia. 

*****

"Rafa, I wasn't expecting you," Olivia said as she looked up from where she'd been working at her desk. "Is everything alright?" 

Rafael smiled and took the empty seat across from her desk that he usually occupied after closing the door to her office. "Can't a friend just stop by and say hello to another friend?" 

Olivia tilted her head and laughed. "Maybe some friends, but you and I both know that's not how we work." 

Hands held up in surrender, Rafael sighed. "Guilty as charged. I have a hidden agenda." 

"There's my friend," Olivia teased, easing back in her seat as she looked the ADA up and down. "So...I'm all ears." 

Clearing his throat, Rafael clasped his hands together. "Legally, what I'm about to tell you has no impact on mine or Sonny's working relationship, since we've already disclosed." 

 _That_ got Olivia interested as she leant forward and hummed. "Okay..." 

"Professionally, for Sonny...there's going to be some ramifications," Rafael continued. 

Olivia's eyes widened, lips pursed. "If he did something with a case--" 

"No, no, he's not in trouble," Rafael snarked, "though I can see why you would think that. Your squad is full of detectives willing to toe the line of moral ambiguity at any given moment." 

"I hope that wasn't meant to be a compliment," Olivia quipped.

"As I was trying to say," Rafael winked but made no further comment on Olivia's remark, "...Sonny's pregnant, about 12 weeks along, now." 

The office fell into a compatible silence, both friends staring at each other as the words processed in Olivia's mind. 

Slowly, she sat forward in her chair, head nodding marginally as she carefully chose her words, her lips caught between a smile and a pout. "Wow. Okay, so....congratulations are in order?" 

"We're very excited," Rafael nodded his agreement. "We held of on telling people until we could confirm it and Sonny was through the worst, then between finding the time to tell his family and my mother...it's been a bit hectic." 

Olivia whistled. "I can't imagine," she stood and walked around the desk to sit in the empty seat next to Rafael. "...this is great news, Rafa." 

"Well, it's about to get better," Rafael smirked, "because Sonny has decided that we can entrust our unborn child in the hands of Sergeant Dodds as it's god father should something happen to us."

"Oh he is going to _love_ that," Olivia laughed, the sound dying off as she looked at the softer smile Rafael was giving her. "What?" 

Rafael reached over and took one of his friend's hands in his. "We  _also_ wanted to ask you if you would be it's god mother. It would put me at peace knowing there was at least one actual adult in charge." 

Olivia's free hand covered her mouth to muffle the surprised gasp, squeezing Rafael's hand back tightly as she nodded, her dark hair falling into her eyes as she laughed. "Of course, I would be honored, Rafael." 

Before either of them got the chance to say much else, the sound of excited yelling echoed through her office, both parties looking at each other. 

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag," Olivia said and stood to go to the door. "Let's go see what the fuss it about." 

Rafael motioned for Olivia to go first, thumbing away the stray tear on his cheek before he joined the rest of the group. 

*****

"What the hell is going on in here, man? Don't you know this is a police station," Fin groused, the rest of the squad including a teary eyed Olivia and smiling Rafael gathered in the doorway. 

Sonny punched Mike lightly in the arm as he looked past Fin and the gaggle of uniformed officers to Olivia. "Sorry, Lieu," he said sheepishly. "I think Mike overacted to some news....but look! I brought cannoli." 

Amanda shouldered her way through the crowd. "All's forgiven, just hand me one of those things before I starve-missed breakfast this morning trying to get Frannie out in the cold." 

The team quickly converged on the small pastry box, no one making any comment about the pink and blue colored filling as they ate until Fin caught the amused looks between Mike, Sonny, Olivia, and Rafael. 

"We missing something?" Fin asked. 

"I don't know, Detective, are you?" Rafael prompted, eyeing the box purposefully until Amanda and Fin leant over the now empty box to read the messy script written on the bottom. 

 **Papa and Papi's little cannoli coming August 2019.**

"Shut up," Amanda said immediately as she read and reread the words. " _Shut up!_ " 

Sonny opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Mike's booming laughter. "He's serious--look at his stomach! And I get to be the father--I mean--god father!" 

The room broke out into a chorus of congratulations and conversations and questions directed at the soon to be parents as everyone took their fill of cannoli.

Most were easy enough for Sonny to answer (or Mike, who had suddenly become the expert), since they'd had the practice with the Carisi family and Lucia under their belts. 

Finally, when Sonny was able to pull himself from the hoard of his coworkers, he shuffled over to where Rafael stood talking quietly with Olivia. "Hey, Lieu..." 

"Carisi," Olivia beamed, taking Sonny into her arms for a hug. "Congratulations, you two...you're going to be wonderful parents and I'm honored to be the baby's god mother." 

"Someone has to be the responsible guardian," Rafael muttered, eyeing Mike as he all but danced around the group telling everyone and anyone what he already had planned for 'his baby'. "I don't trust him with a cabbage patch kid." 

Olivia and Sonny laughed, the detective sidled up to his husband to lean heavily against him as the group slowly dispersed. "He's got a big heart, Raf, leave him alone." 

Rafael and Olivia both shared a look before she motioned the two to join her back in her office, away from any lingering onlookers.

This was the part she knew Rafael had been trying to avoid.

"Listen, Sonny, as your Lieutenant, your friend, and this baby's godmother...you know I'm going to have to bench you for a while, right?" 

Sonny went still, lips pinched as he turned to his husband. "Do you have something to do with this?" 

"No, he didn't," Olivia answered. "This is my decision and one that every leader has to take when a member of their team announces they're pregnant." 

"Rollins practically worked until she went into labor and _still_ followed up on leads and worked the cases," Sonny argued. "Why can't I?" 

Olivia's brow scrunched together in frustration, like she knew he had a made a valid point. "Because, Sonny, not only did Amanda deal with complications _because_ of how much she worked, but because historically, male pregnancies are higher risk already. I don't need anything happening to you or this baby under my watch, do you understand? I'm not going to bench you immediately, you can see the cases you're on currently through, but after that, we need to talk to 1PP." 

Rationally, Sonny knew that was for the best, especially after the scare he'd experienced with Amanda during her pregnancy with Jessie. It still didn't stop the feeling of betrayal from settling low in his stomach. "I got you loud and clear, Lieu.." 

"Good," Olivia nodded, and smiled apologetically to Rafael. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off, we're slow today and if a call comes in, Mike and Fin can handle it." 

"Carmen already moved my schedule around," Rafael added in quietly. "You didn't sleep well last night, too excited to share the news to close your eyes for more than 10 minutes." 

Sonny sighed and relented. He _was_ exhausted and their bed sounded like a Heaven on Earth. "Okay, I'll be back bright and early tomorrow." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Carisi," Olivia reassured as Rafael and Sonny stood to leave. "Let me know if you need anything...I may not have birthed Noah, but I have plenty of tips and tricks." 

"Thanks, Liv," Rafael smiled and guided Sonny out of the office. 

 

**4\. Rita Calhoun (Rafael's POV)**

* * *

 

"--are you even listening?" Rita asked around a sip of wine, pulling Rafael's attention from his phone back to her. They were seated at the bar of Rita's choice under the guise of discussing a plea deal for a client so that Rita could expense the meal to her firm. 

"What was that?" Rafael hummed. "Oh right, I tuned out around the time that you offered that sorry excuse of a plea. Criminal negligence? Please. The lowest I'll go is Rape in the 2nd, he does 15 years, no probation." 

Rita huffed, swiveling her free hand around to admire her newly manicured nails. "You can take your chances in court, then." 

"With pleasure."

The sound of Rafael's phone going off alerted him to a new text, taking his eyes off of Rita as she began to ramble on about her latest conquests to look at the photos of color swatches Sonny had picked out as potential options for the nursery. 

 **I like the taupe.** Rafael answered. **But shouldn't we wait until we find out the gender?**

"You are the worst friend ever," Rita muttered. "What's so important on your phone that you're willing to ignore your only friend for? Hm? Is your detective sending you dirty photos?" 

Rafael rolled his eyes and out the phone face down on the table. "I refuse to dignify that question with an answer." He swirled his scotch in his tumbler before taking a healthy gulp. "Actually, Rita...I have something to tell you." 

"How suspenseful," Rita chimed, motioning with her hand for Rafael to continue. "Let's hear it." 

"Okay, Sonny's pregnant." 

Rita blinked, once, twice, before she seemed to find her bearings and replied with a bitterness in her tone that had Rafael taken aback. "Are you expecting a 'Congratulations'?" 

Well that's certainly not the reaction Rafael had expected. "I would have liked to think my friend would congratulate me, yes. Is that so hard to imagine?" 

"What happened to the hard-ass playboy who made the pact with me back in our Harvard days about never getting attached, never settling down?" Rita asked defensively.

"Maybe because he finally met someone worth willing to settle down for, because he never thought he'd have the chance at a life like this back then," Rafael answered cooly in stark contrast to the simmering anger burning in his eyes. "Because now he knows what love is really like and wants all those things he never dreamed of over two decades ago. People can change for the better, Rita," he stood and pulled out his wallet. "Not that you would know that, apparently." 

With a flourish, he left the restaurant with his chin held high, leaving Rita stunned in her chair to consider the ADA's words. 

*****

When Sonny had asked about how lunch with Rita had went the next day, Rafael hadn't had the heart to tell him, and only smiled and distracted him with a recount of the meager plea she bargained for and how he'd told her they'd take their day in court before allowing her to walk over their victim. 

It didn't come as a surprise to Rafael when two days later he was met with a package on his desk addressed from the defense attorney herself. 

He opened it carefully, brows furrowed when he pulled out a mug with inky black lettering covering the front. 

**#2 Dad**

A piece of paper fluttered from the middle, and when Rafael leaned down to pick it up and inspected it, a rush of warmth spread through his chest. 

**Carisi's clearly #1. After all, he's the one carrying the little pest for 9 months.**

It might not be the apology he was looking for, but he knew Rita well enough by now to know that was as close as he was ever going to get. 

So he took a minute to go and brew himself a cup of coffee in his new mug and asked Carmen to field his calls for a minute so that he could make a personal call.

His butt was barely in his desk chair before his phone rang, picking it up and placing it against his ear. 

"Speak of the devil," Rafael drawled, admiring his mug on the desk. "Something I can help you with, Counselor?" 

"Did you like my gift?" Rita asked instead, her usually snark replaced with something Rafael would be hesitant to define as genuine. "I had the Carisi's mug delivered with a gift to your apartment." 

_So she **did** feel guilty. **Good.**_

"I think you missed out on a career in stand up comedy, Rita, but I can appreciate the sentiment," Rafael murmured. He couldn't leave her out to dry for long. 

There was silence on the other end of the line as Rita decoded what her friend was trying to say. 

Neither of them were ever going to be good with words. Not in this capacity. 

"Good," she said finally. "You know where to send the baby shower invitation." 

"I do," Rafael promised. "Now, about that plea..." 

 

**5\. The Ex (Sonny's POV)**

* * *

 

At this point, Sonny and Rafael both felt confident that they had told everyone of important in their lives the big news.

Sonny no longer tried to wear loose clothing to cover the small bump protruding from his otherwise lanky body, nor did he try to make excuses for the mood swings, odd cravings, and other natural shifts that came and went with his pregnancy.

Between Bella, Theresa, Tessa, Amanda, and Lucia, Sonny and Rafael had a constant stream of support.

Sonny's morning sickness subsided after week 15 of the pregnancy, and he was finally starting to fill out in his cheeks and hips.

Rafael thought he'd never been more beautiful. 

But with the extra weight came the realization that his clothes could only stretch so far. 

That's how they found themselves at Bloomingdale's on a balmy Sunday afternoon looking for clothes that could see Sonny through the next few months of his pregnancy. 

At least, that was what they _planned_ to shop for. 

Of course, the moment Rafael's eye caught a tie in the formal section on their way to the paternity section, he'd only half paid attention to Sonny as the pregnant man modeled loose shirts and comfortable sweaters for his husband. 

"Raf, just goget the damn tie so you can pay attention to me," Sonny whined, hand on his lower back as the other pushes shirts back and forth. "Find a pocket square while you're at it or you won't be happy." 

Rafael chuckled and leant up to kiss Sonny's cheek, his hand skirting across the middle of Sonny's stomach as he stepped away. "I know just what to get with it. I'll only be gone a minute." 

"Yeah, yeah, go on," Sonny rolled his eyes and continued to pick through his options, laying them across the small cart Rafael had procured so he wouldn't have to carry anything. 

He only stopped when he heard his name called, the oddly familiar voice sending a shiver down his spine. 

"Dominick?" Samuel asked, bright white teeth flashing as he came to stand on the other side of the clothing rack Sonny was perusing. "Is that you?"

"Samuel," Sonny forced a tight smile, subtly looking over the Latino man's shoulder to where Rafael had disappeared to. When he didn't see his husband, he focused back on the man in front of him. "It's...good to see you." 

Samuel grinned but didn't make a move to come around the rack, only offering his hand to the other man. "How are you doing, Dom? It's been what....8 years?"

"Almost 10, actually, I go by Sonny now," Sonny corrected, willing himself not to hunch his shoulders in on himself. "I didn't think you were still in the city." 

"I've only been back for a few months," Samuel said, slowly making his way around the circular rack one step at a time. "What about you? How's the career going?"

Sonny tried to match each step Samuel took, one hand protectively covered over his stomach as he moved the cart subtly in hopes of hiding the fact that he was very much pregnant from his ex. "It's good--I'm a detective now, with NYPD." 

"You always were so...devoted to your career," Samuel reached out to squeeze Sonny's shoulder, a darker glint to his eyes as he spoke. "I hate how things ended between us, Dom. I should have encouraged you more with the job, but I'm back now so maybe--"

"Find anything else you liked, mi amor?" Rafael asked, standing behind the pair with two ties and pocket squares draped over his arm. "I thought this tie would bring out your eyes, so I grabbed it."

Sonny exhaled shakily and put on his best smile, grateful for his husband as Samuel backed off enough for Rafael to put himself between him and Sonny. "Thanks, Raf..."

"Who's this?" Samuel asked, a forced politeness heavy in his tone as he offered a hand out to Rafael.

"Oh-right, ugh, Samuel, this is Rafael Barba, he's an ADA here in Manhattan...and he's also my husband, " Sonny introduced them, blue eyes wide as he looked to Rafael. "Raf, this is Samuel González. We...well we-" 

"We dated for a few years back in undergrad," Samuel finished tightly.  

It was clear to see the moment the dots connected in Rafael's head by the way his hand squeezed tighter around Samuel's before letting go. "I've heard a lot about you." 

Sonny flinched. After he and Rafael began dating seriously, they'd both opened about the past relationships. Rafael with Yelina, and the subsequent betrayal with Alex and Sonny with Samuel, who manipulated and guilted Sonny for not wanting to get married and start a family right out of school in favor of focusing on his career.

"So you're a detective now, have a husband...," Samuel drawled on, looking Sonny up and down with a scrutinizing eye before he stopped and looked between the shopping cart and Sonny's stomach for several seconds. "...and a child. I guess congratulations are in order--really turned a new page, didn't you, Dom?"

The sound that came from Rafael was close enough to be considered a growl as he stepped directly in front of his husband. "I think you should watch what you say, Mr. González." 

"Raf," Sonny warned, his breathing quickened as he glanced around to see if they had attracted the attention of anyone else in the department store. "C'mon, we should just go." 

"What's the rush, Dom?" Samuel asked. "After all, we have so much to catch up on, you're like a whole new person." 

Sonny turned. "You never knew who I was, Samuel, we were just kids," he said softly, hand gripped tightly around Rafael's to stop himself from shaking. "I always wanted to get married and settle down, but I wasn't _ready._ Now I am, and that's the end of it." 

As quickly as he could, he grabbed the few tops he'd picked and tossed them over his arm, silently begging Rafael with a look to just leave. "C'mon, we've got a doctor's appointment to get to." 

Before they could get out of ear shot, Samuel called to them both. "Don't think this is the end of it, Dom, I'll see you around town." 

"Sam-Raf!" Sonny hissed as his husband pulled away from his hand and marched straight up to the taller Latino man, green eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. 

"Was that a direct threat on an NYPD Detective, Mr. González?" Rafael demanded, voice lowered to almost a whisper before he spoke again. "If you so much as _look_ in his general direction again, I will bury you. Do you understand?" 

Samuel swallowed and nodded. "Whatever you say, Mr. Barba."

Rafael refused to let Samuel out of his line of vision until he was out of sight, his grip strong around Sonny's waist as they checked out and headed towards the curb to catch a taxi. 

Only when they were both tucked safely in the back of the cab and pulled away from the street did Sonny drop his head to his husband's shoulder. "So...that was Samuel." 

"Charming," Rafael sneered. "I don't know what you saw in him, Sonny." 

"I was young and wanted someone to want me," Sonny mumbled with a half-hearted shrug. "I made a stupid mistake. But I got out, and I'm here now, with _you._ That's what matters." 

Sonny could feel Rafael press a kiss to the crown of his head before he murmured, "That's what matters indeed, cariño. Te amo."

"I love you, too, Rafa." 

 

**+1. Catalina Diaz (Rafael's POV)**

* * *

 

_Catalina Diaz_

_June 1930 - December 2015_

_Loving mother, grandmother, and friend._

 

Rafael looked down at the gravestone in silence before he kneeled to place the flowers in front of it, pressing the tips of his gloved fingers to his lips before resting them against the cold marble.

"Hola, Abuelita...I'm sorry I haven't been back in a while." 

In truth, he hadn't been to the cemetery in almost a year, not since Sonny had managed to get him to come for the anniversary of her death. Together, they'd sat long after the sun had sat as Rafael told Sonny all about his grandmother, about the memories he had with her, and about how much his Abuela would have loved to meet Sonny. 

How happy should would have been to know Rafael found love. 

_"She does know, Raf," Sonny had said, arm wrapped tightly around the other man. "She's still with us, y'know...in our hearts and our souls....it's okay to talk to her like she's here."_

He hadn't cried like that in since he'd first shown up to her apartment the day Lucia had found her passed in her sleep. 

"Work has been crazy and well Sonny, Dios mio, he's a handful," Rafael said with a sad, pained smile, head tilted as he took in the warmth of the lingering rays of sun. "You would have loved him."

"I know he likes to think that you can still hear me, and that you _are_ with me, Abuelita...so I thought you would like to know that...well, that you're going to be a bisabuela." 

Tears slipped down his cheeks without a thought to stop them.

"Mami, she...I know she's going to be a great Abuela, like you were," Rafael continued, wiping at his cheeks.

"I just wish you were here to see him, Abuelita. Sonny, mi amor, he's increíble...he's going to be the best father to our child and-and somehow he believes that I'm going to be too. He really, truly believes--"

The vibration in his coat pocket pulled him from his trance, taking it out to check to make sure there wasn't an emergency. He smiled as he read the message from his husband.  

**Stopping to get brunch with Bella after Mass. Really craving Lafayette's. Want to join? I love you.**

Slowly, he stood and took a moment to count his breaths until he was composed enough to speak. "I believe it too, when I look at him...I'm going to make you proud, Abuelita...I can't wait for you to see."

Rafael pressed one last kiss to his gloves to press to the top of the gravestone, his eyes lingering on her name. "I'll be back soon, I promise....te amo."

As he turned and sent a quick reply that he'd meet them there, he felt a sudden gust of wind brush against his back and looked back to his grandmother's gravestone, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled. 

_Thanks, Abuela._

 

 

 


End file.
